


Sketch

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Clavis & Peter [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random & Short, Randomness, Sketches, bad drawing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter Crane. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih seorang bayi inosen sampai jadi vampir penggemar BDSM. Kau berubah banyak selama 16 tahun kita jadi tetangga, tetapi kenapa..."</p>
<p>Peter buang muka. Ekspresi jutek yang harusnya ada di wajah Clavis pindah sebentar ke wajahnya.</p>
<p>"...kenapa oh kenapa..."</p>
<p>Tuhan. Kenapa si bodoh Clavis harus lebay sedemikian rupa dan tidak langsung ke poinnya saja?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Pendek, random, dan buka aib(nya Peter). /plak
> 
> Selamat menikmati bagi yang terlanjur terjebak. (-w-)/

Clavis Mayer sudah mengenal Peter Crane sejak jaman baheula; dari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di bumi sampai 16 tahun sesudahnya. Umur mereka hanya terpaut tiga bulan (Clavis lahir bulan September, sedangkan Peter lahir bulan Desember). Mereka tinggal bersebelahan, orang tua mereka berteman baik, dan secara tidak sadar, mereka sudah hapal dengan sifat masing-masing. Mulai dari kemesuman Peter yang mencapai level akut sampai kejutekan Clavis yang luar biasa, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengagetkan keduanya.

 

Ya, selain satu hal yang membuat Clavis mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya...

 

"Peter Crane. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih seorang bayi inosen sampai jadi vampir penggemar BDSM. Kau berubah banyak selama 16 tahun kita jadi tetangga, tetapi kenapa..."

 

Peter buang muka. Ekspresi jutek yang harusnya ada di wajah Clavis pindah sebentar ke wajahnya.

 

"...kenapa oh kenapa..."

 

Tuhan. Kenapa si bodoh Clavis harus lebay sedemikian rupa dan tidak langsung ke poinnya saja?

 

"...gambarmu abstraknya tingkat dewa? Kau sebenarnya nggambar si Fuller atau apa, sih?"

 

\--ralat: kenapa si bodoh Clavis harus lebay sedemikian rupa, tidak langsung ke poinnya, dan tidak bisa memperhalus omongannya? Apa salah Peter sampai harus mengenalnya?

 

"Cerewet."

 

"Bukan aku yang dapat F di kelas seni rupa."

 

Peter bungkam. Clavis memijat dahinya yang berdenyut keras. "Pantas saja dia bad mood habis-habisan di kelas Sejarah. Aku yang jadi sasarannya, 'kan..."

 

"Aku disuruh menggambar gaya realis," kilah Peter, gerah dengan keluhan Clavis. "Bukan salahku kalau wajahnya terlalu sulit untuk digambar! Masih mending jatuhnya abstrak begitu, daripada nyasar ke Teori Evolusi?!"

 

Clavis mengerang frustasi.

 

Sifat kekanakannya Peter itu _sangat_ merepotkan.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**End.**


End file.
